Chapter 5: Lethal Devotion
Find the chemicals You get back to old thrash once more. Head for the security station and use the Save station and Store. Also be sure to use the Stasis recharger on your way to the objective. Enter the room and use kinesis on the red barrel to take down the necromorph that attached itself to the wall. Enter the elevator to the right of the now-dead-monster and go up. Slow down the moving platform and kill the necromorph. In order to get to the door visible in the second picture you will need to slow down the platform. Before you enter be sure to use the Save station. Head for the chemistry lab, go down the elevator and when you get off be sure to pick up the Audio log. Go to the lab, take the Power node from the locker and check the two containers and a crate. On the table you will find a Force energy schematics. When you'll collect all the items approach the console and activate it. Few seconds later our chemicals are ready. After a shot cut-scene you will be forced to fight a new type of necromorphs that brakes out off the testing tube. Trying to take down it's limbs won't do much – it will regenerate them. Time to run. Go back the way you came to the laboratory. Find the DNA sample On your way to the security station you will be surprised by a large number of crawling necromorphs – line gun's alternative fire or flamethrower should help let you dispatch them quite easily. Save the game and resupply in the Store, then head to the Ishimura clinic. After a short interactive cut-scene. The ER door will open and behind them you'll encounter another invincible monster. Shoot him in his groin to slow him down for a while. It is not the end of your problems, however, as more necromorphs will appear and attack you, and you will have to survive until Kendra manages to open the door (the ones on the left side of the shining coil). It's your way out. You're safe, at least for now. Proceed down the corridor until you reach a red can that can be lifted with kinesis and hurled at the monster you encountered before. If you time it right you can hurl it at its belly before it spawns the smaller necromorphs. After it's dealt with, go through the door to it's right. Going forward you will reach the ER. Dr. Mercer's office is on the opposite side from the save point. Enter it, check the containers on the floor, collect the random items and an Audio log. Activate the console, take the container and get ready to fight for your life! Restore life support You need to run to the security station – the only difficulty here is the lack of oxygen. Leave the office, run through the ER and dispatch the crawling necromorphs – again, it's time to use the line gun's alternative fire or the flamethrower. When you reach the room with invulnerable monster don't fight – just use stasis on him and his buddies, use the Oxygen recharger and leave the room. Run to the security station without looking back. To the left from the save station you'll find a room with life support console. Create the poison You will now need to go from the security station into the Imaging Diagnostics lab. Activate the console and pick up the capsule. After a few seconds, the door to the right will open. Enter, and check the two crates in the dead end. Proceed along the corridor to the Cryogenics Lab. Use the Save station and help yourself to the things you'll find in the lockers to your left. Go to Hydroponics During the dialog be sure to set Isaac in the most advantageous position – your interest is the cryo chamber. When the regenerating necromorphs gets inside shoot at his groins, then attack its two remaining limbs in order to immobilize it for some time. You can also use stasis to slow him down even further. Ignore the remaining necromorphs and head to the room separated from cryo chamber by thick glass and activate cryo chamber thus freezing the necromorph! In the very same room you will find a Power node. Now's the time to deal with the remaining necromorphs. Also be sure to check the containers around the area. You will reach the tram station by going through the room with the console you used to activate cryo chamber. Off to the next chapter! Category:Content Category:Chapters